Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified is the official artbook and behind-the-scenes story about the first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Synopsis This deluxe keepsake volume offers an insider's look into the making of the first season of the blockbuster ABC espionage series produced by Joss Whedon, and starring Clark Gregg, Ming-Na Wen, Brett Dalton, Chloe Bennet, Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge! Contents *Acknowledgments *Foreword *Introduction **"What Does S.H.I.E.L.D. Stand For?" **Coulson Lives *Pre-Production **Agent Grant Ward **Agent Melinda May **Skye **Agent Leopold Fitz **Agent Jemma Simmons *Season One **''Pilot'' ***An Origin Story ***Mike Peterson/Deathlok ***Building a Home ***Rolling Cameras ***Starting Off With a Bang ***Venturing Out Into the World ***Wrapping the Pilot **''0-8-4'' ***Their First Mission ***Ready, Set, Go! But First.. ***Build It Up Then Blow It Up ***Fury Appears In Secret **''The Asset'' ***Defying Gravity ***Round and Round **''Eye-Spy'' ***Mentorships, Past and Present ***Shooting in Stockholm ***Backscattered **''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***Enter the Clairvoyant ***Raina ***Playing With Fire **''FZZT'' ***The Team Tested ***Of Mice and Skydiving **''The Hub'' ***The Hub of a Larger World ***The Sandwich Incident ***Agent Victoria Hand **''The Well'' ***Constructing a Monastery **''Repairs'' ***The Cavalry **''The Bridge'' ***Everything is Connected ***The Real Bridge **''The Magical Place'' ***Tahiti - Not So Magical After All ***Testing Grounds ***Rebuilding a Brain **''Seeds'' ***Creating a Polar Vortex ***Academy in the Canyon **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' ***Switching the Track ***Enter Deathlok **''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***Some Answers, More Questions ***Agent Antoine Triplett **''Yes Men'' ***Yes Men **''End of the Beginning'' **Captain America: The Winter Soldier ***An Impact Felt **''Turn, Turn, Turn'' ***Et Tut ***A Bus In a Dogfight **''Providence'' ***On the Run ***Calling in the Commandos **''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***Star-Crossed Lovers **''Nothing Personal'' ***But it is Personal ***Lola, the Herd **''Ragtag'' ***Moving Heaven and Earth **''Beginning of the End'' *Tech & Threads **Introduction **The Bus **Lola **Drones Wirelessly Automated to Retrieve Forensics **Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun **Peruvian 0-8-4 **Thunderstick **Echo Chamber **Gravitonium **Golden Retrievers **Pick-Lock Device **Anti-Serum Delivery Mechanism **MAG Pouch **World War II Radio Wristwatch **The Many Suits of: Agent Coulson **Grant Ward: Tactical **Melinda May **Skye: Street Style **Fitz and Simmons: Academic Trendsetters **Mike Peterson: Asset to Deathlok *Symphony for the Sky(e) *Conclusion **Photographers **Artists **Comic Artists Appearances Characters/Actors *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Grant Ward (Brett Dalton) *Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) *Skye (Chloe Bennet) *Leopold Fitz (Iain De Caestecker) *Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Debbie (Shannon Lucio) *Vanchat (Aiden Turner) *Mike Peterson/Deathlok (J. August Richards) *Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders) *Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) *Ian Quinn (David Conrad) *Franklin Hall (Ian Hart) *Akela Amador (Pascale Armand) *Raina (Ruth Negga) *Chan Ho Yin/Scorch (Louis Ozawa Changchien) *Miles Lydon (Austin Nichols) *Edison Po (Cullen Douglas) *Felix Blake (Titus Welliver) *Jasper Sitwell (Maximiliano Hernández) *Victoria Hand (Saffron Burrows) *Jakob Nystrom (Michael Graziadei) *Petra Larsen (Erin Way) *Elliot Randolph (Peter MacNicol) *Hannah Hutchins (Laura Seay) *Donnie Gill (Dylan Minnette) *James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier (Sebastian Stan) *Richard Lumley (Boyd Kestner) *Linda Avery *Debonair Gentleman (Stan Lee) *John Garrett/The Clairvoyant (Bill Paxton) *Antoine Triplett (B.J. Britt) *Lorelei (Elena Satine) *Sif (Jaimie Alexander) *Odin/Loki *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Chris Evans) Locations *Los Angeles, California *Llactapata, Peru *Sterling, Colorado *Malta *Fridge *Sandbox *Stockholm, Sweden *Minsk, Belarus *Hub *South Ossetia *Saint Agnes Orphanage *London, England *Norway **Trillemarka National Park *Batesville, Utah *Havenworth Federal Penitentiary *S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy *Mexico City, Mexico *Italy *Switzerland *Guest House *Las Vegas, Nevada **Rosie's Desert Oasis, Nevada *Asgard Items *Peruvian 0-8-4 *Gravitonium *Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant *Chitauri Helmet *Overkill Device *Berserker Staff *Wall of Valor *Cybertek Prosthetic Leg *GH.325 Sentient Species *Humans *Chitauri *Asgardians *Interdites *Levians *Pheragots *Kree *Sarks *Centaurians *Frost Giants Vehicles *Bus *Lola Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *HYDRA **Quinn Worldwide **Cybertek **Centipede Project ***Centipede Soldiers *Rising Tide *Berserker Army Category:Artbooks Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Merchandise